In a wireless network, a base station sends control channel messages such Assignment Advanced Media Access Protocol (A-A-MAP) to the advanced mobile stations (AMS) in the wireless network. Each AMS decodes a plurality of the A-A-MAP from the base station to determine whether it is the intended recipient of the A-A-MAP. In some cases, false detection of the A-A-MAP may occur when a particular AMS has erroneously determined that it is the intended recipient of a particular A-A-MAP message when the particular A-A-MAP is intended for another AMS.
When there is a false detection of an Uplink A-A-MAP, the erroneous AMS can transmit data using the wrong resources and can cause collision of other value traffic. This causes a system level impact on the reliability of the Uplink Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) transmission. When there is a false detection of a Downlink A-A-MAP and when the contents of the A-A-MAP Information Element (IE) are decoded with errors, the erroneous AMS will not be able to decode the data burst correctly. When there is a false detection of a Downlink A-A-MAP and when the contents of the A-A-MAP Information Element (IE) are decoded without any error, the erroneous AMS can decode the corresponding physical data correctly and pass the results to higher layers, which can cause ARQ level corruption.